Keep him hidden, sister mine
by cat.cruz93
Summary: A host club next gen story: Kai Hitachiin, most never heard of the boy, he's shy, keeps to himself mostly, oh and i forgot to mention the illegitimate potential heir of Hitachiin Fashion Inc, this is a story of how he managed to make his way into his father's life, as well as managed to stay unaffected by the world of the elite but snag a few of the host girls hearts in the process


_**Keep him hidden, sister mine**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran, i do own Kyoko, Danica, Xayne, Railynn, Ryko, and Kai as well as their younger siblings though. **_

Hiding was something Ageha Hitachiin had always been good at. With two mischievous older brothers and practically nonexistent parents, it was something that tended to come naturally. Currently her brothers were searching the house for her because the host club was having a little reunion sort of thing and Tamaki being the kind soul he was invited Ageha along, knowing full well how a Hitachiin behaves if not every member of the family is involved. "Ageha!"

"Tamaki wants you to come!" they offered looking around in yet another empty room.

"Where could she be?" One twin asked.

"You checked Mom's work room right?" the other offered.

"Yeah, I found nothing." The first replied grumbly.

"Oh….our bedroom maybe?"

"No I checked there too, but the maids cleaned it."

"Oh that's good, it was getting a bit crowded in there." Ageha giggled listening to her brothers talk. They'd never find her. she huddled farther into the massive closet she was in. "Did you hear the that?"

"She giggled! Ageha, we know you're in here-" the twin talking was quickly identified as Hikaru as he opened her closet door and spotted her. "There you are! You ready to go?" he asked tilting his head slightly to signal to Kaoru. The younger twin bound over and smiled brightly at his little sister.

"Let's go pumpkin, Tama-sama is waiting for you." he said scooping her up, even though the girl was well over five years old, Kaoru never gave up a chance to carry her around.

"No no!" she whined loudly causing both twins to wince, " I don't wanna!" she yelled, she swung her leg and narrowly missed Hikaru's jaw but managed to smack Kaoru in the rib with the heel of her little Mary Jane. The younger cursed and nearly dropped the girl in pain. Hikaru caught her as Kaoru bent over holding his side. The girl snickered wickedly, Hikaru shot her a heated glare which quickly silenced her.

"You'll be lucky if I don't tell Mommy when she returns." Hikaru snarled darkly.

At the time Ageha had been six years old, Kyoko Ootori was less than a year old and Ryko had yet to be born but was well on the way, the Suoh twins were around three months and Railynn Morinozuka was two months behind Kyoko and two months ahead of the twins, and Kai was roughly around the same age as Kyoko, not that anyone knew of course.

_**Six years later**_

The Host children were playing animatedly outside and Ageha was sitting at the edge of the pool, watching the six year olds splash and play in the shallow end of the pool while her brothers and the other hosts chatted about adult things and their children and work. Ageha yawned and stood up from the pool and strolled inside, deciding she needed an extra layer since the sun was starting to set, she headed toward her room when she heard the oddest noise, a soft sob, sort of a sniffle echo from the entry way. She turned and walked toward the front door she froze when she saw an unfamiliar looking bag sitting outside on the front patio. She walked toward the front door and opened it cautiously. What she saw shocked her to the core.

Sitting there on her front stoop sat a very sad looking red haired boy, he had the lightest sprinkling of freckles across his lightly tanned face, he had the signature Hitachiin look, orange-red hair and large cat like hazel eyes, the sharp upturned impish nose and slightly pouted lips, his features, much like her own as well as her brothers and nephew were freakishly symmetrical. His shoulders seemed slightly broader than her nephew's even for a little boy one could tell he wasn't entirely of Japanese descent. "Hey there." Ageha called to him softly, the little boy looked up at her, his eyes seemed more green than the rest of her family, but then again Kaoru's always got greener when he cried to, Hikaru's tended to get browner when he was upset. The thought struck a moment but she thought nothing of it and sat down next to the boy on her stoop. "I'm Ageha." She said softly. The boy sniffled and rubbed his nose and continued to stare down at his little hands.

"Kai." He replied sadly.  
"Do you wanna come inside buddy? You look hungry and cold." She said gesturing to the boy's thin t-shirt and raggedy shorts and to small sandles. The boy nodded and stood up with her and followed her inside, taking care to grab his bag on the way. "So what are you doing here, Kai?" she asked. The boys padded behind her softly as she lead him toward the kitchen, he looked around at all of the mansion's décor and took it in, not listening to her question. "Kai?" she asked again, he looked at her with wide scared eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Mommy said that this would help, that someone would want me here. That I'd meet my daddy." He said handing Ageha a sealed envelope addressed to her eldest brother. "An-And that he would t-take care of me…."the boy hiccupped as he fought down another round of sobs. Ageha stared at the envelope in her hand as the little boy spoke, panic fluttering in her chest, Hikaru had already had a mistress and the relationship was old enough to give him another son roughly the same age as his first born, and to think Renge was pregnant with two more? What would their father say? Their mother? The host club? Ageha grabbed the boy and ran him upstairs to her bedroom.

"Don't, just don't leave this room okay, I'm gonna go get my brother Kaoru, he'll know what to do." She said to the boy before she shut the door and left.

Running down the stairs and out the back door she ran straight toward the hosts. "K-gasp-Kaoru, I-I need your help. Like right now." she wheezed, the twins looked at her with worry lining their identical features. Kaoru stood up and nodded, following her back in the house. He jogged up the stairs behind his little sister as she ran down the hall toward her bedroom, she opened the door to reveal a very adorable but terrified boy in her room. "He-he belongs to Hika." She gasped collapsing on her bed. Kaoru gapped.

"WHAT-HOW-"

"the note, show him the note Kai." Ageha wheezed. The little boy handed Kaoru the envelope. "He said his mother left him on our door step, I have no idea how long he was out there." She explained

_ Dear Hikaru (or Kaoru, I'm not a hundred percent certain which one you were),_

_ This is your son, take care of him. I can barely afford myself and adding little Kai into the mix is not helping anyone. As much as I love our son, I cannot take care of him any longer. He's a good boy, a smart boy. He's six years old, he'll be seven on august tenth. He's afraid of monsters and the dark, and probably needs glasses according to his school nurse. I'm sure you don't remember me, I sent a little picture of our night together to hopefully jog your memory, you were pretty drunk. Kept muttering things about your twin getting married to a girl you personally hated and stuff like that. anyway, Kai really needs you in his life right now, the men I've tried to replace you with tend to only hurt him, especially in the dark when I'm out working to keep him fed. He may seem skiddish at first but he'll warm up to you. Feel free to send him to different school or whatever. _

_And Kai, Mommy loves you, never forget that okay baby? The man who reads this letter is your Daddy. He'll take good care of you I promise. _

_ Thank you,_

_ Margret_

Kaoru looked into the envelope and pulled the picture and took a quick look before blanching and dropping both the letter. It was picture of him with a very pretty, foreign commoner girl, not as pretty as Haruhi but pretty enough, both smiling quite widely at the camera, Kaoru had a giant cup of some sort of alcohol, and yeah he looked pretty sloshed. He definitely remembered what caused that night to happen, Renge and Hikaru had been driving him up the wall with wedding plans, Hikaru had also claimed that every amazing sketch in Kaoru's sketch book had been his idea, not Kaoru's thus ending his design career as the head designer for Hitachiin Fashion Incorporated, oh and Haruhi was due at any second so Kyoya and Tamaki were freaking him out as well as each other, and Haruhi, and if his stress level couldn't rise any higher, Margret (according to the letter) along with many other women he ran into that while he was studying for an upcoming exam for his art class mistook him for Hikaru, even though Hikaru wasn't even at Tokyo University anymore and had the dark hair. Kaoru looked up at the blubbering six year old before him.

"That's my son." Right then Kyoya decided maybe he should appear, in case it was medical emergency. And what he saw as well as heard nearly gave the young man of early thirties a rare but entirely possible heart attack.

"What?" he asked. Kaoru jumped nearly two feet into the air.

"Oh-Oh senpai! When did you get up here?" Kaoru questioned innocently, Kyoya merely stared back, not falling for the act.

"That's your son?" he asked again, Kaoru blanched again and nodded slowly. "And the mother is…?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Margret…..I don't know her last name." he said simply. Kyoya nodded and closed his eyes, pinching his nose as he started to pace.

"Are you going to tell your mother? Hikaru?" he asked. Kaoru ran his hands through his hair as he watched Kyoya walk in circling in the hall.

"I kinda have to right? It's not like I can disguise him as Ryko, he only responds to Kai." He said, Kyoya tapped a finger on his lips as his pacing slowed to stop, he stared out into the foyer, his eyes glazed over in heavy concentration, Kaoru had always admired that look, with it was Haruhi or Kyoya that wore it. To him it gave him a sense of peace, knowing that someone other than him or his harebrained twin was doing the planning.

"Kai Hitachiin….it has a nice ring to it…." Kyoya mused, as he leaned against the foyer balcony banister. "And there's no return address?"

"I'm not sending back the kid, senpai!"

"No, I just wanted to know if there was some sort of deal we could strike up with the mother is all."

"And make this bigger than it already is? For all we know Hikaru could spew this to press-"

"He won't, I'll make for certain of that." Kyoya proclaimed.

"Spew what? Make sure of what?" Hikaru's voice suddenly appeared, shocking both men. "is there something I need to tell Haruhi?" he asked teasingly, Kyoya shot him a dirty look, Kaoru blanched yet again, for the third time tonight.

"Nothing-no-we're not-"

"Kaoru has a son." Kyoya stated rather bluntly, something very reminisque of his wife.

"KYOYA!"

"YOU DO? SINCE WHEN? WHO'S THE MOM? DO I KNOW HER?"

"Well it would be very awkward if you did considering-"

"Senpai you're rambling a lot like Haruhi."

"My apologies, I seemed to have picked up on a nervous habit of hers." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, while Kaoru glared at him and Hikaru looked between the two very confused and uncertain of what was happening.


End file.
